dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora and the Lost City of Gold
Dora and the Lost City of Gold is a Dora the Explorer movie. The movie was released on August 9, 2019, by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. The story centers around Dora as a teenager who moves to the city to live with her cousin Diego Márquez. 'Dora the Explorer' Movie in the Works With Nick Stoller, The Hollywood Reporter, October 23, 2017 Synopsis Dora the Explorer finds Dora dealing with high school and leading a new group of friends on an adventure with her sidekick, Boots the monkey, and famed cousin Diego.Deadline Plot Young Dora spends her days in the Peruvian jungle with her cousin Diego, monkey Boots and imaginary friends Backpack and Map while warding off fox thief Swiper. When they're six years old, Diego leaves to his family in Los Angeles, even as Dora remains with her explorer parents, Elena and Cole, who are looking for the Inca city Parapata, the Lost City of Gold. Ten years later, concerned for her safety, Dora is sent to live with Diego's family after her parents decipher a vital clue to Parapata's location. Dora, whose quirky habits of turning to address a non-existent audience and interacting with her imaginary friends, is no longer considered so charming at her current age. And she has a hard time fitting in with her new peers and reconnecting with Diego. Nonetheless, Dora continues to act with her usual positivity and enthusiasm despite Diego's embarrassment, interacting with fellow students Sammy and Randy. In the meantime, Dora has been hearing less and less from her parents and assumes they've just become distracted in their search for Parapata. During a school trip to a museum, Dora and the others are kidnapped to Peru by a band of mercenaries. Thankfully, a friend of Dora's parents, Alejandro, helps them escape. But, in the chaos Swiper steals Dora's map. Alejandro reports that Dora's parents have gone missing and mercenaries are hunting for them and planning to take Parapata's riches for themselves. Dora resolves to find them first, and everyone else trundles along hoping for rescue. The jungle is Dora's element and recalibrates her intrepid spirit while revitalizing Diego in unexpected ways. They travel through the jungle and meet and beat various puzzles and obstacles until eventually, they meet Dora's parents right outside Parapata. Unfortunately, Alejandro was no friend of theirs and is in fact, one of the mercenaries. They're all captured, but with Boots' help, the teenagers escape. Unfortunately, the same can't be said of Elena and Cole and the teenagers decide they'll have to get into Parapata and use the treasure as a bargaining chip. Inside the city are further dangerous traps, and while they make it through mostly unscathed and reach the central temple, they were unaware Alejandro had been following them. Greedily, Alejandro attempts to take the city shrine's idol for himself and ends up falling into a trap instead. Parapata's guards are still alive and well, led by their queen, they capture the invading mercenaries. When they go to confront the teenagers, Dora speaks to them in Quechua, and assures the natives they'd only come for her parents and to learn about the city. Peaceably, the Inca lets them leave after getting a glimpse of their greatest treasure. Back at their home in the jungle, Elena and Cole talk about going on a brand new expedition with the whole family. But, Dora considers her new friends and renewed relationship with Diego and decides to return to school. At least, for now. Characters * Dora * Boots * Diego * Elena Márquez * Cole Márquez * Abuela * Baby Jaguar * Backpack * Map * Isa * Benny * Tico * Swiper * Fiesta Trio * The Grumpy Old Troll Characters Introduced * Kawillaka * Sammy * Randy * Alejandro Gutierrez Cast Crew * James Bobin - Director * Kristin Burr - Producer Songs Production Release The movie was released on August 9, 2019. It was previously scheduled to be released on August 2, 2019 Home Media Trivia * This is the only live-action Dora the Explorer media. * Dora's baby siblings Guillermo Márquez and Isabella Márquez didn't appear or get mentioned at all in the film. * Dora's outfit for the movie resembles her regular outfit for Seasons 1-6. * Conga is a Radio Song. ** Thus, The First Time Nick Jr uses Radio Songs in their TV Shows since a Parody of Poker Face on a Bubble Guppies DVD Commercial. * When Dora, Diego, and Alejandro breathe in fumes from a patch of tropical flowers, they hallucinate their animated forms. This scene features cameo appearances from Tico, Benny, Isa, the Grumpy Old Troll, and the Fiesta Trio. This is the first Nickelodeon film to use hand-drawn animation since 2015's The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. ** Speaking of Fiesta Trio, they appeared at the VERY end of the movie when the credits were done rolling, playing the fanfare and then walking out of the screen after taking a bow. ** During the hallucination sequence where after Alejandro panics, he says "I don't need these clothes!" so he takes off his clothes and his underwear is flung on Dora's face. He then runs away through the bushes naked. This was cut in some showings of the movie ** Boots is the only character not to appear in the hallucination sequence. * Big Red Chicken was set to be in the movie, however he ended up not appearing at all in the final product. *There are no Explorer Stars in this movie. But there was going to be a scene in which computer-animated versions of Glowy Star, Saltador Star, Noisy Star and Switchy Star reunite with Dora when she and her friends enter Parapata. The scene itself references the Season 4 episode "Star Catcher". * A dance party rendition of the "We Did It!" song is used during the end credits sequence. ** The Song was not used on Spotify * Marc Weiner and Sasha Toro reprise their roles as Map and Backpack, respectively, but for some reason, Marc Weiner doesn't do the role of both Map and Swiper this time, even though he's always both their voice actor, but Swiper has a new voice actor for the very first time, he only does the role of Map. ** Apparently, Sasha Toro confirmed that she is reprising her role as Backpack on her Twitter and Instagram while NickALive announce Marc Weiner reprising his role as Map * , who plays Dora in live-action, also voiced Kate in Dora and Friends. ** She's also responsible for her various roles in various movies as well. *When Dora and Diego turn into cartoon forms by the tropical flowers, Dora sort of and finally makes a kind of angry look when Diego grabs her hand pulling her up. *Boots only talks for a little bit in this movie to Dora, but during the movie, he's usually just making monkey sounds, he doesn't have a child voice, he's got an adult voice. *The Travel Song is not featured in this movie. *Dora doesn't look or talk to the viewer during this movie, she only talks to them at the beginning, she doesn't even ask them for their help. *Some parts of the film where Dora, Diego, Randy, and Sammy get sent to the jungle and got captured by Alejandro and his helpers and ending up at the Ancient city were all reused from Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie. *Alejandro is the first character to be revealed as the main villain of the movie ever since Solan and Bree Blackbern from The Wild Thornberrys Movie. *The Fiesta Trio don't appear in this movie, they don't even play their fanfare music after Dora passing every place in this movie. Gallery Promotional Dora LA Poster 01.jpg Dora LA Poster 02.jpg Dora-the-explorer-movie.jpg Dora and the Lost City of Gold logo.png|Prototype Logo Maxresdefault-1200x520.jpg Tumblr pvxvmgoEMP1rvsfh9o1 1280.png Stills dora-and-the-lost-city-of-gold-boots-image.jpg dora-and-the-lost-city-of-gold-isabela-moner.jpg Dora (2019).png|Dora in her animated sequence MV5BOWJkMDVlOTctYzllOC00NjFmLTgyMjktNzI4NzA2MmNmYWE0XkEyXkFqcGdeQW1yb3NzZXI@. V1 UX477 CR0,0,477,268 AL .jpg Sammy Alejandro Dora and Diego.jpg Dora and parents.jpg Dora appeals to the princess.jpg Princess Kawillaka.jpg Randy.png Videos Trailers and clips Dora and the Lost City of Gold - Official Trailer - Paramount Pictures Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - New Official Trailer - Paramount Pictures Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - "Puquois" Clip - Paramount Pictures Behind the scenes Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - Meet The Cast - Paramount Pictures 11 Things You NEED To Know About Dora and the Lost City of Gold!! Nick Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - "Boots" - Paramount Pictures DORA AND THE LOST CITY OF GOLD (2019) Behind the Scenes of Dora the Explorer Live-Action Movie DORA AND THE LOST CITY OF GOLD Eva Longoria & Michael Peña talk about the movie DORA AND THE LOST CITY OF GOLD Isabela Moner & Jeff Wahlberg talk about the movie DORA AND THE LOST CITY OF GOLD James Bobin "Director" On-set Interview DORA AND THE LOST CITY OF GOLD Isabela Moner "Dora" On-set Interview DORA AND THE LOST CITY OF GOLD Nicholas Coombe "Randy" On-set Interview DORA AND THE LOST CITY OF GOLD Madeleine Madden "Sammy" On-set Interview DORA AND THE LOST CITY OF GOLD Jeff Wahlberg "Diego" On-set Interview DORA AND THE LOST CITY OF GOLD Eva Longoria "Elena" On-set Interview DORA AND THE LOST CITY OF GOLD Michael Peña "Dora's Father" On-set Interview References External links *Official twitter *Facebook page Category:Movies